Free! The Year That Never Was - Spring
by AnimeBecky
Summary: A continuation of where the first season of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club left off, with a twist. This will be a story split into the seasons, each chapter building on this until the year has taken course. What's in store you might ask? You'll just have to wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Free! (Fanfiction) The Year That Never Was – Spring**

Haru, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were running the usual race of 'who can reach the pool first?' for their group practise. It was something they all looked forward to, especially Haru; he got to swim with everyone he cared about, what could possibly go wrong? Usually the winner of the race was either Haru or Rin; Haru's love of swimming would motivate him whilst Rin didn't like losing. Makoto would often be following behind, shadowing Haru, where as Nagisa and Rei often held back to compete with each other. With it being spring the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, along with the beautiful weather Haru was more than eager to start, however they were still far away. Desperate to start swimming, Haru picked up pace, his eyes reflecting the clear blue sky, a spark of passion in his eyes, shortly noticed by Rin who copied Haru, reluctant to lose like last time. Their eyes met, and as if by instinct their speeds increased until they were bounding at full speed through the streets, much to Makoto's displeasure. "Haru! Rin! Slow down!" Makoto yelled; a highly unamused expression on his face as he mimicked the two of them, trying to maintain the distance between them. The trio soon found themselves a rather large distance from Rei and Nagisa, Makoto shouting various precautions and warnings as per usual, however Haru and Rin were too far gone. Both of them had blocked out the world; the only thing they could think of was their destination. In a flash, Rin's speed increased causing Haru to fall behind, Makoto looking slightly relieved as he finally started catching up to him. But Haru's mind was elsewhere, just one road between him and the pool. As Rin reached the other side of the road he turned around, a devilish smirk on his face, however it faded even faster than it had appeared. Haru, his mind set solely on the thought of reaching the pool, failed to see the oncoming traffic that Rin had swiftly managed to avoid only moments earlier.

"HARU!"

Snapping back to reality, Haru turned to face an oncoming car; panic-stricken faces looking directly at him as the breaks were slammed, creating an extremely loud, ear piercing screech. Frozen with fear, Haru stood there helplessly, shutting his eyes and allowing himself to see nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bracing for impact, Haru accepted his fate. His mind was blank; he knew it would happen far too quickly for him to imagine anything that could possibly comfort him now.

"HARU!"

His eyes still closed, Haru felt a strong yet familiar force on his back as he fell forward, feeling rather confused.

"T-That's it...? I survived...?"

He landed gently, all the activity seemed to stop around him as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Haru quickly turned his head to look behind him, his eyes now wide open as he saw a sight he wished he had never witnessed.

Time grinded to a halt around Haru. Only a few small steps behind him was Makoto, arms outstretched and diving forward. That was the feeling Haru had felt: it wasn't the car, it wasn't an injury, it was Makoto. Haru looked up into Makoto's emerald green, trembling eyes which were usually filled with kindness; however this time there was nothing but fear. Makoto looked back at Haru briefly, mouthing something to him before time continued, resuming the horror taking place right before his eyes.

The car slammed into Makoto, despite applying the brakes it was much too late to stop the car. Haru heard a thud; he wanted to look away, wake up.

There was no way this was real.

Haru turned away for just a moment, he couldn't bear to watch anymore, however he could still hear it all take place.

He heard the impact as Makoto crashed to the ground, and then he couldn't take it. He had to make sure Makoto was okay, so Haru looked back at the nightmare unfolding in front of him and, yet again, instantly regretted it. What were supposed to be beautiful cherry blossoms, a sign of happiness and the start of a new season, were being dyed a dark crimson colour. Instead of floating gracefully in the wind the petals were crashing to the ground, being weighed down by the blood of his best friend.

Haru sat there, as if he was in a trance.

"Okay Haru... wake up now... It's just a dream... A nightmare, I'll wake up and Makoto will be greeting me, telling me it's time for school... The same as always..."

However it was futile. The sight before him was cold hard reality. He fought the fear that paralysed him and crawled over to Makoto; having no idea what to do, he simply yelled. He yelled because he was in disbelief, he yelled because he was confused, but mostly he was yelling because he wanted to make sure Makoto could hear him.

"MAKOTO! MAKOTO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ARE YOU OKAY?! MAKOTO! ANSWER ME, PLEASE!"

Haru gently grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up as the tears started to fall.

"HARU! I'VE CALLED AN AMBULENCE! ARE YOU ALR—"

Rin approached Haru, and upon seeing Makoto he too froze. Rin silently observed as Haru shouted for help, he knew that they alone could not do anything to help him. He didn't know how to be kind and comfort Haru, he had no idea how to calm him down, and how to tell him everything would be okay, even if the world was ending around them.

And that's what was happening.

Haru's world was crumbling around him.

Haru couldn't think straight, his head hurt and his eyes were now swollen and red, he was practically in hysterics. Within minutes, an ambulance pulled up and paramedics rushed towards the two, putting Makoto onto a stretcher and carefully placing him in the back of the vehicle.

"We need to get him to hospital, now."

As the paramedics got into the ambulance Haru eavesdropped on their conversation, their low mumbles about Makoto just being loud enough for Haru to pick up on.

"The way things look; it doesn't look like the poor kid will ever be himself again..."

Upon hearing that, Haru collapsed onto his knees.

He didn't know what to do other than cry.


End file.
